


An American Werewolf in London 1/3

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All roads may lead to Rome, but all pathes cross in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



> **Thanks and Praise:** To **agilebrit** for bouncing ideas with me; to **Ponders_life** and **Desoto_hai873** for betaing and comments in progress. Couldn't have done it without you!  
> **Requirements:**  
>  At end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Joss created. Corporations ownth. I playth. No profit, no foul?  
> **Thanks and Praise:** To **agilebrit** for bouncing ideas with me; to **ponders_life** and **desoto_hai873** for betaing and comments in progress. Couldn't have done it without you!  
> **Feedback:** You need to ask?  
> **Requirements:**  
> This is for **stultiloquentia** who requested a missing Spuffy fic with these requirements (at end):

"I can't go back to LA. Not right now anyway." Nina sighed and rolled over on the deck chair, turning to watch her niece in the pool.

"Are you letting him scare you out of the city? It's your home, our home," her sister said worriedly.

"No, it's just...my profs let me hand in the assignments, so I don't need to go back to school. Maybe this is a good time for a break, subsidised by him." She thought about the cashier's cheque that had accompanied the airline tickets. Had he realized how much money that actually was? Or was it mere pocket change to a C.E.O.?

"Do you really want to take his money? I mean, it's one thing for a man to pay for things you do together, but this?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "And you're not here basking in the Mexican sunshine? I offered him something real, and he countered with cash. At least he let me know early that I was chasing a mirage." She shrugged.

"If money is all I'll get from him, I'd like to use it to do something I couldn't do otherwise."

"Lemons to lemonade?"

"Something like that. I was thinking of going to London. Seeing all the museums and galleries. Just for a few weeks." She looked over to where her niece was now flirting with a boy. "Can't be away from you guys for too long. Family's important."

**************************************

"Family's important," Angel told Spike, who was slumped on the circular sofa in the Hyperion's lobby. Funny, he thought, most of the building fell down, but this insult to decorators everywhere was still as overstuffed and dusty as ever.

Rolling his eyes, Spike responded, "Git, as if there's any other reason I'd be seen with you. Got the email, moving on. Which family?"

"Seeing Connor before the fight, it was about making amends. And it worked."

"Cue the bleeding violins and the Hallmark card commercial. What are you on about?" While this was sounding a lot more like His Broodiness, especially compared to the almost-Angelus mind-set his Sire had used to tear down the Circle, Spike was leery about what was simmering in that brain.

"Strength in numbers. This would have been easier if we'd had the Council on our side. Maybe, if I go and explain?" Here Angel's voice dropped off.

 

"Explain to whom? Our party girl in Rome? Mr. 'we don't do business with evil' Ripper? Or do you want to track down the uberwitch and promise never to touch her fish again?"

That pulled a look of surprise out of Angel.

"Really, now, terrorising the little fishies? It took you a while to get to the big game on your previous soulless romp."

"Um, well, amends. It's about working together."

"Covered that part. So what do you suggest? It's not like we still have access to the plane..." Spike trailed off as he saw a smug look settle on Angel's face.

"Not that plane, but to the victor goes the spoils."

Spike pushed himself up and grabbed his duster. "This could get interesting. When are we heading out? And where are we going?"

"Dusk, London."

********************************************

"Giles, it's May. We've got to have a Scoobies reunion. Celebrate a non-apocalypse," Buffy twined her fingers around the old-fashioned phone cord. Italy had many perquisites but the phone system in her apartment wasn't one of them. She could have used the cell, but she preferred talking to Giles on landlines.

"I know I haven't wanted to, but Andrew's been crashing here and now I'm all nostalgic and stuff. Do you know where the others are?"

Her eyes wandered around the apartment while she listened to the latest news. She could have kept up with the e-mails but...she'd needed a non-supernatural break. Now she was missing it: her friends, the adrenalin rush of a good fight, even researching in books where she couldn't figure out the pictures, let alone the words. The feeling had crested a few weeks ago. She'd had a familiar, but impossible, feeling. Like Spike was around. That line of thinking wasn't going to help so she focused on what Giles was saying.

"She did? And she's already headed to London? That's great--well maybe not, but really-- Kennedy?"

She smiled as Giles tried to be all politic about the break-up everyone had been expecting since the hellmouth sank.

"And Xander? How is our great white hunter of Slayers?"

She could feel the goofy grin cross her face as she heard about her closest friends. Cutting Giles off she said, "So when should I get there? I miss home, and you guys are home."

Okay, it might have been a bit sappy, or a lot sappy since she could hear him wiping his glasses, but didn't mean it wasn't true. After moving from LA she'd decided that home was never going to be a place: it was people. It was time to go home.


	2. An American Werewolf in London 2/3

She'd thought about staying somewhere luxurious, so she checked expedia.com at the resort's business centre. She'd been uncertain but finally booked herself in the Savoy. It was a few blocks from the National Gallery and walking distance to the Tate Modern.

She'd flown straight from Mexico, and those were two wardrobes with very little overlap. The Concierge directed her to the shops at Oxford Circus, where she could find fashionable, yet not too expensive, clothes for the coolness of England's May.

As much as she'd planned to hit the galleries, she found people watching to be fascinating. Sitting on a park bench while sipping a Starbucks latte, she just absorbed the city. This wasn't Mary Poppins' London, but then again it was. Pigeons in Piccadilly; chalk artists by Hyde Park. It was a balancing of the cinematically familiar and the unexpected. Businessmen carrying long black umbrellas shared sidewalk space with punks in green hair. A world she'd never thought was real was laid out before her. The question was, what to do now?

*************

"The question is, what should we do now? I still think you'd like Les Miz--almost as much angst as you."

Spike and Angel were walking to a real pub for a proper pint. No more necro-tempered glass, but London had a large economy that catered to those with specific tastes.

They'd ended up at a hotel that Spike grudgingly recommended, commenting that he and Dru had used it when he was shadowing The Clash. It wasn't much--smaller than the Hyperion and almost as dusty--but it was centrally located and housed an underground connection to the subway that was useful during daylight hours. Plus, room service had a blood list along with the wine list. Anything could be found in London, for a price.

"Before, well, just before, I had Harmony find the address of the Council. They own a few buildings near the Museum. Didn't you say their headquarters were destroyed?"

"Only passing along what Rupes told us. Things were bad enough, not sure why he'd catastrophize it." Spike shrugged.

 

Angel remembered the disdain in Spike's voice when he'd mentioned how Giles had deserted Buffy after she'd 'come back'. Sounds like there was no love lost between those two.

"Why Rupes? Last time I saw you together, you were warming up the chainsaw." Spike raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reaction.

Angel knew this game. He wouldn't play it. As much as he wanted to grimace at that memory, this trip was about making amends. He only wished there wasn't quite so much humble pie on the menu and they hadn't even met with the Watcher yet.

"We've grown past that, similar to the fact I still speak to you despite the burning pokers."

"Hey, they weren't burning, just searing and it was a learning experience for me, Sire."

Just from the use of that word, Angel knew there'd be a punch line coming up.

"Gave up delegating tasks now, didn't I? If you want a job done right..."

"Is this the place?" Angel knew it was, but needed to end this conversation. He'd been the one to show this pub to William. He wondered if it was the same management, and tried to remember if he'd settled his tab. One of the few drawbacks to demon-owned establishments.

Angel slid into the back booth, making sure to face the entrance and the bar. He signalled to the wait staff, a green demon whose skin-tone reminded him of Lorne. Spike sat facing him, but he noticed that the blond was also checking the kitchen door and rear exit. Finally something he'd said had sunk in. It was gratifying to watch his William keeping track of the perimeter. Just because you were paranoid, didn't mean they weren't out to get you.

"Well, why Rupes?"

He should have known Spike wouldn't let the topic drop. "Firstly, he's their leader-if I convince him the others will follow."

That comment earned him a head tilt and a wide-eyed stare.

"What?"

"You really were out of the loop, mate. From what I recall the Scoobies NEVER listened to him and after last year's stunt with the Principal...and what's your second reason?"

He sipped his Guinness to buy some time. The brewery had opened a few years before he was turned. It wasn't quite right, but it was much closer than anything he'd found in LA.

"So?" prodded Spike in an insisting fashion like a three year old. Angel briefly wondered what Connor had been like at that age, then shuddered at the thought of dealing with both Connor and Spike when they got in a mood.

 

Knowing the topic wouldn't be dropped until he answered, Angel sighed and said. "I could find him. I figured that was a good start."

********************************  
"Wills! We found you! Not like last time with you being all invisible. And guess what? Xander's coming in tomorrow and Dawn will be here after her last exam; she likes school almost as much as you did!"

This swirling commentary enveloped Willow as completely as the blonde's arms now holding her in a patented Slayer hug.

"This is great!" Buffy continued. "Isn't it great? Oh, wait, I'm sorry about Kennedy. Giles told me, and why did I have to learn that from GILES? We so have to have ice cream unless you want swishy drinks? We could get all dressed up! Beer bad, but mohjitos yummy."

Willow had no choice but to smile. Buffy sounded so...young. So different from the General who'd cut them all off last year. Maybe this break had been good for her. As hard as it had been to be ignored, Willow was glad to pay that price if she got a bubbly Buffy in exchange. Didn't mean she wouldn't tease though!

"You know computers aren't just for shopping anymore. You could have e-mailed me too, Missy," she said using her teacher glare.

That comment made Buffy pause. She hung her head sheepishly and said, "I know, but it's a thing. Kill a boyfriend: vanish for a summer. Destroy a town: that needed more time." She took a deep breath and looked up at Willow, "So, drinks?"

Damn. Buffy had been friends with her and Xander long enough to develop her own puppy-dog eyes. When had THAT happened? Grinning in for what felt like the first time in a forever, Willow said, "I don't know what I'm going to do, but mohjitos sound great. Kennedy was more of a Tequila girl."

"Okay," gushed Buffy in a general-esque way. "First to the new HQ, then drinks. It will be like old times, only happier. Unless there's wallowing. I'm sorry, should we be wallowing? or can we jump straight to the catch-up gossip?"

Being dragged forward to the luggage carousel in a wave of Buffy babble, Willow just smiled. This was what she'd been missing. It felt like home.


	3. An American Werewolf in London 3/3

_Les Miserables_ was playing at the Queen's Theatre. The Concierge directed her to the half-price ticket booth in Leicester Square and she was able to get a good seat. She'd always wanted to see the play and decided to take advantage of its almost two decade run. She knew it was coming to L.A., but she never seemed to have time to see plays at home.

She liked that you could pre-order your drink for the "interval". It was so odd. That drinks could sit there waiting to be picked up by their rightful owner. She bought the program and settled into her plush, if slightly worn, maroon velvet seat. The show started earlier than she was used to, a 7:30 curtain.

She was enjoying the show, until she started feeling twitchy. She could hear the actors--backstage. What day was it? Had she lost count? At the interval, she fled the theatre, leaving her fancy drink at the bar. She needed to find somewhere safe; somewhere she wouldn't hurt anyone. Where could she go?

*************************************************  
"So, where do you want to go?"

Spike enjoyed a good pint, but His Broodiness was not the most entertaining of mates at the moment. They'd survived a real battle royale. Spike wanted to roam the streets, make his presence known. He tapped his fingers on the table. He had energy to burn and waiting had never been his strong suit. Procrastination was one sin he'd always avoided and Angel's reluctance to act was driving him bonkers.

"Too late for a play, but we could do a quick sweep. There's got to be SOMETHING needing killing in this town." He flung an arm over the back of the bench and sprawled his legs wide, to better tap his toes. If they didn't get out of here soon…

"Oh, stop that."

He knew that tone. It meant he'd succeeded in wearing Peaches' defences down. All that was left was the actual capitulation, but that could take a while.

"Yo, a couple of Laphroaigs here. And the bill." Not that this had ever been his local, but he'd make use of the wide selection of single malts. Plus, he'd become used to the southern Californian climate and he'd welcome the artificial warmth.

His order earned him a glare from Angel, but he noticed that didn't stop both of them from downing the whisky.

"Fine, let's go patrol the theatre district. It's intermission, I remember using it as an aperitif, so there's probably some vamps out hunting." With a sigh like he was STILL carrying the weight of the world, Angel placed some bills on the table and they headed out.

**************************************

Buffy and Willow had taken longer at the Council's offices then she'd expected. She should have known that once Willow was near Giles and a library, hours of discussion would be required.

When they stopped speaking English, she grabbed Willow's arm saying, "Willow, this isn't Rio, the pubs close at 11 here!"

"Eleven? Really? No such thing in Brazil. Giles we've got mohijtos calling our names!"

It felt like they were heading to the Bronze, giggling and comparing outfits. She pointed out some stores to Willow. Not that she'd need it. Not a single muppet fur was in sight. They'd almost reached this place she really liked near the theatre district when she got tingles.

"Damn, sorry Will. Want to detour through this alley?" Buffy tilted her head to the left. It was funny how now she could sense vamps. Maybe the Hellmouth had too many vampires and that caused a sort of static? She'd ask Willow after she dealt with...

More than vampires. "Willow, do you recognize?"

"Werewolf," the red-head nodded.

They slowly headed down the alley when a couple of figures approached from the other direction.

"Don't hurt the werewolf!" one cried. She knew that voice. She knew that shade of blond standing beside him. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Riley was coming down the alley. Maybe this is a dream?

"Angel? SPIKE?"

"Buffy? Good, could you help her?" Angel's tone was anxious, something she hadn't heard before.

She glared at him --"Not planning on adding fur to my wardrobe and I don't have a tranq gun. What do you suggest? And what the hell are you doing in London?"

"Willow, can you contain her?" She watched him glance over to her best friend who smiled and waved back.

"Hey there, how's that soul working for you? Was worried I hadn't done a good job."

"Willow, the containment?"

"Her?" Buffy turned to Spike "How does he know it's a her? Is that the icky vamp scenting thing again?" She was talking to Spike. He was alive, undead. Shaking her head she almost missed his reply.

"Well ya," Spike shrugged as Willow began chanting, "That an the fact he's dating her."

Willow's chanting grew louder, but not loud enough to cover Buffy's shriek, "He's DATING her?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist, like you weren't gallivanting around Rome with the Immortal?" She knew that look he was tossing her. It was his "how stupid are you going to be" look. She hated that look.

"The Immortal? Rome? Were you two SPYING? Were those trackers sent by ANGEL? And that club brawl that Morty dragged me away from was about? And why is this about ME? It's Angel whose date is munching on… Wow." She felt a smile cross her lips.

"What's that face for, Slayer?"

"It's just nice that for once it's not MY date going on a rampage."

She looked at his matching smile, content to just absorb his presence. Being with the gang had felt good. This felt RIGHT. Suddenly, something moved in the corner of her vision. She leapt over his right shoulder shouting, "DEMON", barely noticing him mirroring her action to attack the demons behind her.

Her body fell into an unconscious rhythm, aware of about a 200-degree space around her, counting on Spike to watch her back as she had his.

She didn't question it, didn't even think about it--it just was.

She could see three more of the violet and scaly demons. So far, straight punches seemed to be knocking them out. "Spike, what have we got here? Should phasers be on stun or kill?"

There was silence for a moment, then "What the bleeding hell have you been doing with your time off? That reference from Harris or Watcher Jr. or even WILLOW, fine, but why are you spouting Trekker lingo?"

"What, just because you've died twice you can critique my DVD collection? Plus, Andrew was a house guest for two months," she shrugged then carried on, "Answer the question- maximum force or just bruise?" She couldn't see his mouth twitch, but she knew it did.

"Fine - don't know what's got these Tsjorkics so jumpy. Normally right peaceable, live on beer bottles and old newspapers."

Ducking another punch, she answered, "Huh. So recycling actually hurts these guys? Xander will be so pumped. He HATES sorting his trash."

Glancing towards the end of the cobbled stoned alley, she saw Angel coaxing the now contained beast. When did Angel learn how to coax? Willow was all chatty with the distracted vampire. It was her best interrogation technique; Buffy couldn't wait for the gossip.

She'd knocked her last lizard down and turned to see Spike gently dispatch his last opponent. Pouting she almost wished for some more just to watch him in his natural element. The fierce grace of his fighting had always fascinated her. It still had the power to leave her breathless.

"Pretty as I am Slayer, we're burning moonlight. Do you have anywhere Peaches can store his puppy? Least until the moon wanes?"

Letting his smug tone wash over her, she almost missed the question.

"Cage? Willow?" she called to grab her friend's attention. "They haven't finished the basement yet, have they?"

The chipper red head wandered over. "Nope, still all gothic horrors. Hey Spike! How's that resurrection thing working for you?"

"Red," he inclined his head in a greeting. "Look much as I love the ambiance in this lovely alley, could we head to a less fragrant location?"

"Oh, right." Buffy shook off her shock. "Council's admin office wasn't blown up. It's this way. Will, is that containment field mobile?"

"Nope, but Angel said not to worry."

Walking towards the head of the alley, they noticed Angel hanging onto a short leash.

"I'm not sure how long this will hold. Could we?"

The fight had taken longer than she thought. It was crowded as the four of them, plus one wolf, tried to make it to the Council's office. The bars were emptying as people headed either home or to after-hours clubs. The streets were filled with both business suits and those all glammed up. Plus a few exercise nuts, maybe this city was turning into a round the clock type of place...

One woman in a turquoise tank-top, navy running shorts and pink shoes--didn't she look in a mirror before heading out to run? -- did a double take at them. As she passed, she huffed, "A Wolfhound like that doesn't belong in the city."

The gang exchanged smiles. No one died, no one even got seriously hurt. It looked like Buffy's reunion plans were just going to be a little bigger than she'd thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for **stultiloquentia** who requested a missing Spuffy fic with these requirements:   
> Up to two other characters (besides Spike &amp; Buffy) - optional: Anne or   
> Nina might be fun, but don't sweat over it.   
> 1-3 Requirements: Post-NFA. Teamwork - even if it's just a quick dust-up.   
> If you like, get more people than just Buffy and Spike in on it, but bonus points for witnesses such as Angel or Giles being amazed by B+S's coordination. :P Spike overhearing Buffy praising him.   
> 1-3 Restrictions: No unadulterated cuteness.


End file.
